This study will describe long-term followup of a cohort of 120 patients admitted to the Ohio State University Emergency room with a diagnosis of talus sprain. Factors that influence long-term recovery that will be explored will include: 1) previous activity level, 2) treatment modalities, 3) history of previous sprains, and 4) anterior drawer and talar tilt measurements.